The game Operation by Milton Bradley is well known. In that game, a player holds a pair of tweezers and tries to grab and remove misplaced anatomy parts from a simulated human body cavity without touching the body cavity. If the player touches the body cavity or drops an anatomy part, the game buzzes and flashes a light.